


Like Christmas Came Early (As Shaun Nearly Did)

by djsoliloquy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, First Time, Nonromantic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca discovers Shaun’s brand new (bright pink) vibrator. Then she mods it. And then she helps him break it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Christmas Came Early (As Shaun Nearly Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a kink meme request for Shaun's hot pink vibrator. Because _obviously._

Rebecca finds his bright pink vibrator, and Shaun blames the alcohol. Unfairly, yes, but he has to blame  _something_  besides his obvious lack of precaution at stashing the long and somewhat rubbery cylindrical object in his bedside table.

In hindsight, wrapping it in a mere two layers of woolen socks was clearly insufficient protection against Rebecca’s rampant curiosity.

Neither of them are drunk at that moment. Strictly speaking, alcohol is merely a symptom of an overall trend. Living alongside another person for years and occasionally joining them for binge nights on the town to relieve the strain of a 24/7 profession that will kill them both one of these fine days—it breeds a certain amount of familiarity. It’s why Shaun is faintly unnerved to learn Rebecca had lunch with his old girlfriend, but he understands. He would have thoroughly background-checked up on Rebecca or Lucy’s exes in the same situation. Perhaps Desmond’s as well, though that would be on more of a time-permitting basis.

It’s also why he didn’t think anything of it, not really, certainly not in the mixed-signals-where-are-we-going-with-this way when she stumbled into his bedroom the other night and curled up with him under the covers (though they shouldn’t have; better chances of survival in separate rooms if Abstergo found them during the night). It wasn’t the safest decision, but it’s not _strange_  because, well, it doesn’t sink in fully most of the time, but there’s something about the unremitting possibility of sudden and violent death that makes one appreciative for the comfort of human contact. Nothing was said—he made room for her without asking and she had her headphones in the entire time. Shaun fell asleep reassured by the warm presence beside him, listening to the hushed tones of her music. 

So on top of casual intimacy perhaps Shaun should blame her mp3 player, which she forgot on his nightstand. And which he almost forgot sending her that email about, and which she has in her hand but in the other Shaun’s wooled-up sex toy. He walks into his room and freezes at the worst time, like time slowing down in dramatic nightmare sequences, when she unrolls the second sock to reveal the cheerful pink tip. His vocal chords refuse to call out before it’s too late. Sometimes you just aren’t in time to stop it.

Her eyebrows rise and she blinks. She catches sight of him in the door but doesn’t appear at all embarrassed to be holding what looks like the world’s happiest bubblegum-pink miniature five-speed vibrating torpedo in her hand. “Oh, hey Shaun,” she says, holding up the mp3 player. “Thanks for the email. Just checking your drawer for batteries. I hope you don’t mind, but the pack in my desk is out.”

The stupidest response falls out his mouth. “There are mp3 players that still use batteries?”

Rebecca shrugs. “Yeah, it probably died last night. But you can’t always count on having wall outlets. So do you have any? I guess I could recycle the ones out of this, but you’d probably rather I find them somewhere else, right?” 

 _The ones out of this_ , Shaun thinks and his mind supplies: the vibrator. 

His face heats up another few degrees. “Is that why you dug that out of my nightstand? Battery hunting?”

“No, it just seemed weird you had socks in here, and. Yeah. Sorry.” At least she looks apologetic. “I guess that’s kind of an invasion of privacy, huh?” 

“Yes, yes it  _is_ ,” he says, too late to stop Rebecca holding up the vibrator to peel the socks away. 

“You have nicer sex toys than I do, Shaun. Like way nicer. It looks like you just took it out of the box!”

Shaun has, essentially, done just that. It seems unfair that he should never own anything like this in his life and a few weeks after he does someone discovers it. 

At least it isn’t obnoxiously dick-shaped. Though that is  _the_  only upside, as Shaun sees it. 

He jerks toward his bed, where Rebecca sits cross-legged. “Would you put that away?” he hisses. “In case the socks hadn’t clued you in, I’d rather this weren’t advertised.”

The vibrator has just enough give to quiver slightly when she turns it from side to side. “It’s yours though, isn’t it?” she asks.

Shaun half clenches and half wrings his hands in front of her, fingers aching to pull the toy from her hands. “Yes,” he says. She fiddles with the dial. “You really shouldn’t…”

“How good does it vibrate?”

“ _Don’t_ —”

She turns it on. The dial clicks to the first setting, but they both wince at the loud clattering. Rebecca quickly turns it off. “No wonder it looks new,” she says, checking over his shoulder at the door.

He lets out the breath he’s been holding for a minute. “Of course,” he says. “ _That’s_  why it was hidden under two thick socks at the bottom of my nightstand drawer. Because it _rattles_. How astute of you.”

She smirks. “You know, that’s probably just the battery clanging against the side. It’d be super easy to put some padding in there, totally muffle that sound right up.”

Shaun groans. “Rebecca Crane, you are not  _modding_  my—this thing. I know that glint in your eye. I’d end up with a time machine by the time you were done.”

“It’d be the best sex toy ever, Shaun,” Rebecca says sensibly.

But the way she grips it in her hands, absently tapping the shaft and running her finger over the tip, is entirely too distracting. “All right,” he says, “that’s about enough of embarrassing Shaun today, I think.” He holds his palm out. “Come on, hand it over. Drop it.  _Drop_  it... Good girl.” That earns him a humorless scowl. But the toy is safely out of Rebecca’s possession. “We’re going to forget we ever saw this now, aren’t we? Officially dropping this topic now.”

Rebecca shrugs. “Yeah, fine. Maybe it doesn’t sound that bad when it’s, you know. Being used. Does it?”

“I’m sorry, was it the _dropping_ part or the _this_ part you still had questions about?” Shaun says. The wonder of the day is why his ears haven’t simply burst into flame. Rebecca's sullen glare returns and he snorts. “Look, I don’t know. I’ve never...used it!”

Her eyes widen. Then they don’t look at each other. Shaun snatches the socks off the bed and sheathes the vibrator again. The mere fact it’s no longer brazenly out in the open air lets his heart stop racing. Then Rebecca says, “Like, ever?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yes, ever.”

“Would you like to?”

Instead of racing, it feels like his heart stops for a moment. Before he answers, Rebecca adds, “And if you don’t because of the whole boobs and vagina thing, I bet Desmond would be cool with helping. If you want help. I know it can be kind of intimidating to try alone your first time.”

Too many things to reply to at once. Shaun takes a deep breath and picks the easiest to deal with first. “Desmond? Really?” he says. “Now wouldn’t that be a pleasant chat.  _Hello, Desmond. I know it’s strange I’m not berating you on principle for once, but would you mind awfully helping me shove this electric pink vibrator up my arse?_ ”

Rebecca chuckles. “Okay, that? Would so go on the fridge if it happened and I had my camera.” She edges forward so she can dangle her legs off the side of Shaun’s bed. “I had a boyfriend who asked me to help him try anal,” she says and if Shaun didn’t know better he’d say her tone is almost offhand. “On him, I mean. I know what I’m doing if you do ever want to give it a try.”

Shaun opens the bedside table and shoves the vibrator back inside. “Did he like it?”

“Yeah, but I had to make it a once in a while thing. He always came way too fast,” she says, shrugging. 

Shaun stares. While he may still be red in the face, Rebecca’s matter-of-fact treatment of the situation helps it be less mortifying. Like talking about anal and Shaun’s vibrator is completely normal and healthy. And fine, it is, but can’t they be properly civilised and repressed and not actually talk about it?

 _Americans_ , he thinks miserably. A little fondly.

“Lucy’s on grocery duty Friday,” Rebecca says. “And we have stacked Animus sessions, so Desmond’ll be out like a light.” She shrugs. “If you’re free. But if you’re not, do you think I could borrow it?”

He throws his hands up, overly dramatic. “Oh fine, we can do it.”

Her smile is luminous as she jumps to her feet. “It’s a date.”

“We’re calling it a date, now?”

“ _Way_  better than going to the bar,” she says, nodding. “You just show up and let me handle the tech. I’ll just make sure you’re taken care of.”

With that, Shaun is condemned until Friday to thinking of it in terms of lewd Animus innuendo.

 

The six days leading to Lucy’s grocery run are anything but empty. As if Abstergo would take the week off and Desmond would suddenly cease needing a full team to hold his hand through every waking moment, just because Shaun and Rebecca set a date, for the… the date. As for Rebecca herself, he’s seen her more outwardly excited the week before a new movie release. No discreet winks or what have you, but what was he expecting? Chocolates left on his pillow every evening until the big show? They’re both busy adults. Shaun has bigger things to worry about before falling into a fitful sleep every night than his soon-to-be-reexistent sex life.

Not to suggest he doesn’t think on it—he catches himself idly planning his free time while he’s stuck on the wording of an email, only to remember he has plans. And, yes, there is a moment of anxiety. Perhaps more than a moment. He doesn’t bring it up to Rebecca, precisely because she won’t try to change his mind if he expresses any desire to cancel. She would accept it without question and Shaun’s pride isn’t strong enough to back out and then ask her again. 

Shaun didn’t buy a damn vibrator for it to collect dust in his bedside table. The noise has until now made terminal neglect a very real possibility, but he never thought to hope for an actual partner. 

He hears Lucy leave while he’s still in the bathroom. One doesn’t spend as many years as Shaun has locked in the British education system without picking up on a few things; the situation is potentially embarrassing enough without neglecting hygiene. He feels bizarrely clean, inside and out, hair still steaming from the shower when Rebecca joins him in the living room from checking on Desmond. She brings out two large bottles of their favorite beer and pops the caps on the side of the coffee table before handing him one.

“You hopeless romantic,” Shaun says, secretly pleased. 

They sit on the couch, two sets of bare legs outstretched in front of them on the table. No actually touching yet, because they’re still in the common area. Rebecca wears tartan pattern shorts, ankles and feet stripped of heavy footwear, ears free of the usual headphones. Clean-faced, relaxed, softer around the edges than she usually is—or else Shaun is far too mindful of the fact she isn’t wearing a bra under the black tank-top. 

They click their bottles together and drink. Rebecca laughs. “You pick interesting moments to suddenly become a gentleman,” she says, perhaps mindful of the fact that Shaun is mindful and paying rather a lot of attention to his beer label all of a sudden. 

“I am always a gentleman.” He clears his throat. “Ah. Ladies first?”

Her eyes roll. “Okay, first you keep drinking. Second, debriefing.”

“We—did you really just call it debriefing?”

Rebecca continues over him, “Like any joint undertaking, the keys to success are trust and communication.” 

And he snorts. “If I’d known this was your demo for the Team Building Convention I would have worn pants.” 

“If I was practicing for that speech, you  _still_  wouldn’t be wearing pants,” Rebecca says somewhat mysteriously as they vacate to Shaun’s room, still talking while she arranges the vibrator and an overnight bag on his bedside table. Rebecca says, “Tell me the truth. Are you totally freaking out right now?”

He’s starting to sense the beer relaxing him, but setting boundaries does wonders for Shaun’s nerves as well. He has no doubt whatsoever that Rebecca would stop if he asked, but it settles him to hear it reaffirmed. “Not ‘freaking out’ as such,” he says as he starts to undress. He searches for the right phrasing to distract himself. “More like a gently sustained terror.”

“Oh yeah, that's _way_  better.” She rolls her eyes. “Chill out, Shaun. I can almost guarantee it’s not as bad as you think. You might even like it.”

“Have you ever?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve had awesome orgasms from anal,” she says, and this time it _is_ offhanded. She digs through the overnight bag and takes out a bottle of lube with a pump handle and some of the smallest condoms Shaun's ever seen, but she slips one on her finger before his ego can kick the chair out from under itself. “It can take some experimenting to find the best position, but that's just like any kind of sex, you know?”

“Awesome,” Shaun repeats, finally doing away with his underwear. It doesn’t look like Rebecca intends to take off her clothes, so he positions himself on the bed. “Maybe you could tell me about that one sometime.”

She arches an eyebrow and tears the blankets off the bed, leaving Shaun rather exposed in the middle of it. “Oh, you don’t want to hear about  _that_ , do you? Even if I told you about the time with the vibrating dildo? With another woman wearing a strap-on? During a threesome?—” and Shaun could not be more wide-eyed attentive and full of wonder if he were a recently deceased diabetic child pressing his face to the window of Heaven’s candy store watching the angelic chocolatier adding topping after topping to the ice-cream sundaes. “And the dude in front of me could feel the vibrations,” Rebecca says, all toned upper-arm and long graceful thigh as she walks around the bed toward him. “He didn’t last long. But the dildo was double ended for her with a little ridge for clitoral stimulation, so we were pretty much set without him. Ever done the ol’ reach around with a woman? Like that, but with two women. And a strap-on. So not really like that at all, but there was a reach around involved.”

“Anyone I might know, Rebecca?” he says, mouth dry.

Rebecca grins. “A gentleman never asks.”

He follows her gaze down, to the physical evidence of his interest in the account. “ _Brava_ ,” Shaun says, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks. That’s about what I was going to say.” She crawls forward on her knees, lube bottle in hand. With a free hand, she reaches out and takes off his glasses. “How about we start you on all fours? Don’t worry, you can have your glasses again if we switch you to your back.”

“Thank you?” He folds his arms and rests his chin on them. Anticipation flutters away in his gut, flinging him clear over the awkwardness of being naked in front of a teammate without stopping to touch down in the realm of mortification. Particularly when Rebecca takes up position behind him and says things like, “Stick your butt way out. Like way out. I want it in my lap,” and then the dry warmth of her hand slips down the inside of his thigh, letting him know how much to spread, and his mind kind of goes hazy and pink with an unexpected hit of arousal. He’s nervous and this is all a bit new; it surprises him it can be that stupidly hot this soon, if for only a flash here or there. They haven’t even left the gate yet, technically. 

“Oh hold on,” she says and grabs the vibrator from the bed stand. “Yeah, you have to check this out first.”

As though in slow motion, he sees her go for the dial near the bottom of the flared base. “What are you—” he says and Rebecca switches it on.

It vibrates with a deep velvety purr in her hand. He stares at it over his shoulder, not comprehending for a long moment. Rebecca doesn’t seem especially surprised. Maybe a little smug.

“You didn’t,” Shaun says.

“Of course I did!” She waves it at him. “Shaun, could you listen to me shouting historical inaccuracies all day without speaking up just because the facts were  _mostly_  right? No! It would have been criminal to do nothing.”

“When did you have the _time_?” he says, unsure how amused or impressed he should be. “And when did you slip it out of my room and back without me noticing? It isn't... actually a time machine, is it?” 

“Who cares? It’s way better now! You can use it without waking Desmond out of REM sleep three doors down the hallway. Seriously, get a load of this,” she says and hands it over his shoulder. “Isn’t that awesome? Feel that power. And it has actual  _settings_  now, one through fourteen!”

It’s endearing how thrilled she is, though Shaun’s a bit foggy on what he needs fourteen settings on his vibrator for. “And which setting’s this?” he asks. Tightening his grip around the shaft sends a strong but pleasant buzz down his forearm.

“Uh… up to eleven? I wanted to show off a little,” she admits and turns it down when he hands it back. “Okay. We ready to go? Kind of bear back a little.”

He finds himself mimicking Rebecca when she takes a deep breath. The lights are dimmed and Rebecca’s still in the process of settling him, getting him comfortable, so Shaun is easing into the mood rather nicely. He shifts to get the most of an impromptu butt rub, probably looking like a cat arching into a scratch while he does it. 

Rebecca interrupts his serenity with a squeeze of the lube pump. Something cool and wet drips down his crack and he sucks in a quick breath. “So,” Rebecca says, “you wanna know a funny story about this lube?”

Only ten percent of his brain is aware there was a question. The majority focuses on the heat rushing to his bottom, particularly the hole area once the lube trickles that far. And the lube itself could best be described as  _bracing_ , the kind sensation that might be refreshing if it weren’t so slimy and god he can only imagine how it all looks to _Rebecca_. Shaun takes his chin off his wrists and turns his face against the pillow. It’s humbling how open this makes him feel, how exposed.

“Someone got it for me as a gag gift,” Rebecca says in her gentle talk-you-through-it voice, which would be soothing if Shaun wasn’t accustomed to hearing it in life-threatening situations. He blinks when he detects another pump handle squeak, along with Rebecca saying, “And it’s kind of embarrassing, but anyway the punch line’s something about me not eating meat, har har. How you doing, Shaun?”

Answering forces him to remember breathing. “—Yes. Good.” And when other sensory input drips into place, he hazards, “It’s vegetarian lubricant?”

“Well, they thought it was. I think it’s just organic, though. You can rest easy after this knowing the inside of your ass is naturally moisturized and silky smooth.” It shouldn’t be on this especially trivial conversation that her lubed-up fingers at last slide between his cheeks, but it is. Her nonchalance nearly wipes the enormity of the moment from his mind, but then she whorls a fingertip around his hole and Shaun is firmly in the moment again. It’s possible he lets out a soft moan when she starts dipping the tip of a finger inside him. 

Rebecca sighs thoughtfully. “Still not super edible, but I guess it smells okay. What d’you think? It says green apple but I’m not convinced.”

Shaun smells lube. He only manages a garbled response, his nerves talking after he puts his face back in the pillow when he notices that he’s panting. “You don’t need to go on like I’m some scared child, Rebecca. I promise I can handle it without you coddling me with small talk.”

“Hey, no prob,” she says and adds more lube. His body heats up  _everywhere_. 

If there is a hint of excess blush across his face in particular it’s not for the obvious reason—that he’s bent over and about to take it in the arse like every third or so colleague of his has foretold since Shaun was in secondary school. There’s a doctor or two on Earth who’s been treated to a similar view in the past, but the scenario loses any clinical edge when he knows it’s  _Rebecca_ , his  _partner_ , back there getting acquainted with him. And there’s a novelty to it he hadn’t anticipated, also aside from the obvious. 

He has more experience as the, ah, penetrating party? The half of the proceedings in which there isn’t a lot of question about where and when things will be at any given time, anyway. But now he doesn’t know where or when. He knows vaguely what he’s in for, but now there’s this entirely new kind of kick, this inability to  _anticipate_. He waits and she calls the shots. 

Actually, perhaps that isn’t so different from outside the bedroom. But it’s still unexpectedly thrilling. 

Rebecca rubs in a circular motion, smoothing the lube deeper inside him with each pass. Under the nerves he’s actually feeling cared for and rather pampered when unexpectedly the angle changes. Scarcely, but it turns her finger into a tree branch in his imagination. Dear  _god_. 

Shaun hisses like he’s trying to suck in all the room’s air through a straw. “Shaun, for fuck's sake,” she says, laughing to herself but not pulling out completely, holding her place with that extra kilometer of finger inside him. “You need to relax. That’s  _important_. Talk to me Shaun, what does, um…  _this_  feel like?”

He clenches his fists on the bedspread mostly out of embarrassment. It had really only hurt for a few surprised seconds. “Tower of London.” 

She hums in sympathy. “Ooh, close. Try more like the first knuckle on my thumb. Which is pretty small, so I’m thinking it’s mostly in your head at this point.” Then she chuckles. “I really thought you were gonna say Big Ben. Way to be unpredictable, Shaun.”

“Fine,  _fine_ , Big Ben! Buckingham Palace! Hadrian’s Wall, all ten million fucking stones of it!” He wets his lips and says in a smaller voice, “So you’re not all the way in yet, I take it?”

“Not even close. And stop thinking of England. I really don’t think it’s helping.” 

Talking to her seems to help though, which he notices after the tip of her finger slips in again. Then he grunts at what must be two fingers working inside him at the same time and she grips his waist, holding him steady with her other hand. And  _that_ … that is good. He exhales, moaning under his breath at the remarkable dynamic of being taken and supported, carried, at the same time. “Rebecca?” he manages, pausing around slow breaths, “do you think you could perhaps continue coddling me with conversation? Just a little bit? I think I may need it.” 

“Of course, Shaun. Glad you said something, actually.” Rebecca also sounds more out of breath than before. She gives a short laugh. “It was kind of a pain not being able to talk.”

He tries looking over his shoulder. “After only a minute?”

“Where have you been the last sixty seconds?” she says. “Like, you’ve started doing this thing.”

“What thing?”

“It’s like this subtle rocking motion. I don’t think you know you’re doing it. You’ll tense and lean forward against your hands, then you calm down and ease back toward me again. Like you’re resolving something with yourself first but your ass always ends up back in my lap, so.” She gives a soft laugh. “It’s kinda hot.”

He considers this. “Really? Do you think so?”

“Totally. So, you think you’re ready?”

Shaun all but face-dives back into his pillow, overwhelmed for the entirety of two seconds before lifting his head back up. “No time like the present, I suppose—” He cuts off with an embarrassing groan when Rebecca removes her fingers. How long has he lived without foreign objects in his arse, yet he still suffers an utterly _bizarre_  sense of hollowness and vacancy at their removal?

“Sorry. I know that’s kind of a weird feeling,” Rebecca agrees. And then, without more preamble than it takes to lube up the vibrator, Shaun feels the tip of something larger than a fingertip resting against his entrance. “Okay. Relax, relax…” Rebecca says, carefully marking his breathing and reactions, nearly moaning with him as the vibrator enters him for the first time. “Good. That’s good, Shaun.”

He closes his eyes. The body of the vibrator is immense in his mind’s eye, though not much larger than Rebecca’s two fingers and certainly nowhere near as large or thick as a proper dildo. But his mouth still hangs slack, panting openly. She backs off when one of his soft ‘ah’s is louder than the rest, to add more lube and press forward again.

Rebecca laughs a little, breathless. “Oh, wow,” she says softly. “Okay, easy. Nice and slow. This is going to sound horrible, but…”

“That was the hardest part?” Shaun ventures.

She snorts. “Yeah!”

“And now it’s all behind me?”

“It is, though! Look at you Shaun, you’re totally doing it.”

His chest feels full, like he hasn’t properly exhaled in hours. And the vibrator may not be monstrously sized, but it’s still more than he’s used to and it’s, well, impossible to forget it's there for even a second. But he is doing it, and that's something. An accomplishment all its own. Shaun isn’t sure whether it’s mild anxiety or the endorphins talking when he says, “Did I forget the phrase ‘You are, in fact, doing me’ before this moment? Because  _you are_ , in fact, doing  _me_ , Rebecca.” 

“Damn right,” Rebecca says, sounding quite pleased. She strokes her hand down the small of his back, working in small comforting circles. He hasn’t been fully hard since they started but he twitches when she trails her nails along his upper thigh. “You really are doing great, Shaun. Can you stay relaxed for me? Seriously, I think you might be a natural and I mean that as a compliment. I should stop calling you a tight-ass, huh? How’s that feel?”

She rolls the vibrator forward, rocking it gently from side to side and rocking Shaun with it by extension. Anyone else might be unsettled by how much control she has over him at the moment. But he trusts Rebecca. Whether he trusts Rebecca enough to let her inside of himself like this is splitting hairs over trifling details. Of course he does. 

It’s also rather hot giving that control over to her, though the physical stimulus hasn’t been doing that much for him so far. 

“It’s different,” Shaun says, and she scoffs.

“Duh. It feels like taking a crap in reverse, Shaun, that’s pretty different.”

“All right, no need to get snippy,” he mumbles. He swears he hears her chuckle. 

“I meant,” Rebecca says, slowly shifting the vibrator deeper so he sighs in tiny moans, “could you  _come_  from this?”

Shaun bites the inside of his cheek, finally deciding there’s no call to be embarrassed over one frank question when Rebecca’s fucking him with his bright pink vibrator. 

“Probably not.” He moves his knees, testing the angles. “How do people generally get off to this, now that I’m thinking about it?”

“Oh, good question.” Rebecca scoots forward, curving along his back. “Here, I’ll show you,” she says and reaches over his leg to wrap her hand around his cock.

An amazed yell flies off his lips before he can stop it.

After that Shaun is only embarrassed gasps and half-vocalized appreciation at her very generous hand. He moans, toes curling, balls trying to draw up, his entire body tightening up in pleasure—except fucking hell, his bottom is clenching  _around_  something now, making him keenly aware of that area and drawing the vibrator deeper in a way Rebecca hadn’t reached yet. Having it there only increases the growing crest of pleasure clicking into place around his brain’s incomprehensible synapse babblings of  _oh god more yes more please please please_. And Rebecca's everywhere; he’d know it was her if he was blindfolded, from the smell of her shampoo wafting over his shoulder to her continuing discourse, though she’s breathing heavily now and the words are from the area around his shoulder blades. 

A strong confident woman fucking him with his vibrator. Oh, yes. 

Shaun  _gets it_.

“Eh?” Rebecca says, working him in a rhythm from both ends. “How about now?” 

The harsh pants caught in Shaun’s throat roll into a groan as they leave his mouth. “Fuck,” he gasps, trying to thrust. “That’s… something. Ah, god. Christ, Rebecca—”

Her voice is level with his ear, calm and unfazed. “I haven’t even turned it on yet.”

With one last delicious pull on his cock, Rebecca releases him and sits back. The warm presence along his spine and on the backs of his thighs disappears and he collapses somewhat, quite hard now but weak against the pillows. His tongue appears to be malfunctioning but he manages a garbled, “Rebecca? Are we…?”

“Few seconds to calm down, okay?” Her hand rests reassuringly on his back. “You seemed close. Trust me, you want to see everything this puppy can do before we’re done.”

Shaun blushes—her fingers trace the edge of the vibrator where he’s unconsciously clenching around it. It's still a tight fit, toeing the line between pleasure and discomfort. But it’s different now. Maybe he’s beginning to relax now, but he hadn’t noticed how close he was until she stopped. 

“Tired of being on your knees or is this working for you?” Rebecca says. “We could move you while we’re taking a break. If you want.”

A mental image of Shaun on his back surfaces in his mind. Rebecca was probably a few steps ahead of him on that one, wasn’t she—aware of how vulnerable that position would leave him. Conscious of how he could feel about that, which would also explain the quick  _if you want_.

“Yes,” he says. “Why don’t we?”

He grunts and they softly jostle each other while figuring out which direction he’s going to turn, one of Rebecca’s hands on his knee to direct him, her other sort of holding the vibrator in place as he tucks his leg in to roll onto his side.

Shaun’s entire body goes rigid and he gasps. “Oh god. Stop, wait!” His hand dives between his legs and grasps her wrist, stopping her from moving the vibrator even one millimeter more.

“What now?” Rebecca’s freezes but her voice is alert, a little sharp. “Should I—”

“No, no! I was… oh christ, one moment.” He swallows, tries to  _maintain_. He releases her wrist, easing himself back against the blankets. “I was a little close there, for a moment. Don’t stop. It’s fine.”

“Oh.” Rebecca breathes out in a slow sigh and helps him turn over the rest of the way. “Fuck, Shaun,” she says with a laugh, “scare me half to death.”

She hands his glasses back to him and he pushes the frames into the grooves on his nose. Turning him over leaves him more open, no hiding anything when he’s belly-up like this. But he can observe  _her_  now too, and it’s quite heartening to see he isn’t the only one affected by this whole process. Rebecca’s flushed red across her cheekbones, eyes dilated with a new depth to them than he’s used to. Quite good-looking, actually.  _Beautiful_ , he catches himself thinking. 

Empirically speaking. That she’s holding his future orgasm in her hand no doubt endears her more to him than usual.

For a few seconds they’re too busy taking each other in, of being in quiet awe of each other. His now exposed erection is lying on his stomach, which rises and falls on each breath. She slides forward on her knees so his legs rest over the back her thighs; he could wrap his ankles around her waist and pull her in if he wanted. Her free hand is on the inside of his leg, merely resting there. It strikes him as an eloquent gesture, full of promise, even if she isn’t doing anything with it at the moment. 

“So.” Shaun allows the comforter to take the weight of his spine as he relaxes. He clears his throat. “Remind me again how many settings this thing has.”

Rebecca smirks. “We can count them together.” 

He opens his mouth to breath, to answer, and instead bites his lip and moans through his nose when Rebecca finally moves that other hand, trailing it along the inside of his thigh—“Oh fuck,” he says, but she avoids his cock to flatten her hand over the muscles in his stomach instead, the ones that clench when he arches his back and tries to fuck himself against the vibrator. 

And she still hasn’t turned it  _on_.

He trembles and spreads his legs, able to thrust up to his heart’s content or as much as he can when his heels can’t find purchase. His chest feels tight, like he can’t get enough air despite how he’s panting with his head flung back against the pillows. “Wow,” says Rebecca, reaching for the lube to slick him back up. “Getting to actually watch you? That’s something else.” She licks her lips. “So how about it?” she says, softer still and fucking him with leisurely strokes of the vibrator. “I think you’re ready for it, Shaun.”

“Is that your professional opinion?”

“Yep.”

His mouth is dry, too dry to form words but he nods, eyes closing. “Don’t know if I’ll survive the whole gamut,” he admits when he can speak again, “but… god, yes. Come on,” and he flinches when the cooler lubricant hits his skin, purrs with curling toes when she squeezes a substantial dollop over the head of his cock too.

Then he can’t sense her free hand anymore, and he feels his heart thud in his chest because she’s reaching for the dial at the end of the vibrator. He swears he can feel his eyes dilate in anticipation. And then she clicks it to the first setting, and Shaun says, “ _Oh god_.”

After the initial shock it registers as a soft buzz, everywhere, like pleasant static traveling over his skin. “Oh,” he breathes, staring wide-eyed at a place over Rebecca’s left ear. In his outlying thought processes he’s aware that she is monitoring his response. “That… is interesting.” He stretches, hands tangling in the sheet above his head. It pushes him down on the vibrations and he arches his back, giving a low satisfied  _Mmmm_. “Good, though. Strange. Strange but good.”

“Yeah, I assumed good when you weren’t screaming in agony. Tell me if it’s too much.” Their eyes meet and Rebecca withdraws the toy, pulling it out of him somewhat before pressing forward, sinking it fully into him. He has to look away, biting his lip and sighing as Rebecca picks up the slow thrusting motion again. She lowers her lashes with a hint of an impish smile. “Then I don’t need to turn it off?”

“No.” Shaun slides down, struggling to get his feet on the bed for leverage. But it’s easier to keep his thighs apart and it leaves him sort of floating, balanced without definite purchase. “No, I don’t think that will be necessary—uuh! Oh… oh god, Rebecca.” His hands splay out over the mattress, searching for stability when the vibrations  _intensify_. It’s startling and wonderful at the same time. “What was that?”

“Two,” she says. Her other hand remains poised over the dial.

“Two.” Shaun shuts his eyes for a moment. He swallows. “Three?”

Rebecca grins. “Three.”

He’s not exactly  _writhing_. Undulating quite without meaning to, perhaps, and rubbing his body shamelessly against the bed and Rebecca’s legs trying to get closer to the source of that all-encompassing pleasure buzz centered around his arse, but each new setting is both too gradual to be daunting and yet extremely noticeable and distinct from the last. He bucks underneath her, clenching hard around the vibrator because each setting is also bringing to his attention that it’s  _not enough_. 

He counts them out loud when she turns the dial, again, and then again, for what could be hours until his chest is heaving and he shudders every time she fucks it into him. “Ah, ah, that’s—seven, god yes  _right there_ , don’t stop.” Shaun hears himself let out a harsh sound, doing what probably qualifies as a proper  _writhe_  by now. She grasps his cock, pumping with assured, practiced strokes and oh yes, this position is  _infinitely_  better for him than being on his front.

“You hit the halfway mark, Shaun. No way are we stopping here,” she says and he blinks at her, remembering and held suspended between two equally arresting concepts:  _Only halfway?_  and  _Fourteen settings?_

“Wish I had my harness,” Rebecca says. At least she also sounds a bit out of breath. “Or an extra arm. Some of this is like trying to rub your belly and pat your head at the same time.”

“Well, I ah—oh hell,  _there_ —I see your problem.” He wraps his hand over hers around his cock, meshing their fingers. “Why don’t I handle this side of things and you can concentrate on  _god Rebecca_  was that eight?”

“And nine. Thumb slipped.” She smiles and he groans through it, made a quivering mess under the steady, unavoidable thrusts of the vibrator. White noise fills his ears like cotton and his head lolls back on the pillow, giving him a brief sense of vertigo. “And you can just call me Rebecca,” she says. “Not that I wouldn’t be cool with Goddess Rebecca if you really wanted to.”

The absurdity of calling her that doesn’t seem quite so absurd at the moment. “Goddess Rebecca,” he says smiling, testing it out, but the last sound merges into another soft moan.

She leans forward, kissing the clenched muscles over his stomach, above where the vibrations feel the strongest to him. He gulps, watching her with his mouth hanging open. “So,” she says, “how do you feel now?” 

And god, but Shaun does  _not have the mental capacity for that_  just now. Being articulate enough to offer to jerk himself off was a miracle in itself. “Deep, full…” He lets go of himself gingerly, moving away from that particular trigger. “Deeper. It’s a… lower vibration, stronger. Fuck.” He can feel it under his palm as he drags a hand across where she kissed. And he feels everything  _more_  when he knows she’s watching, catching every bit of what she’s doing to him and with that pleased and hungry look on her face, rolling her hips forward with her thrusts and there’s something undeniably sexy about that, he thinks—which is not helping his stamina, really. Shaun’s holding onto self-control by a thin thread as it is.

He breathes in needy vocalised gasps, gulping oxygen to steady himself, and Rebecca thumbs up the dial and it occurs to him suddenly that he’s not going to make it, there’s simply no way. “What setting was that? You can do it, come on,” Rebecca says when he’s too far gone moaning and squirming, almost sobbing at the end of her administrations to call out the number. She reaches out to hold the side of his hip, and he covers her hand with his without thinking. 

…and yet, it still isn’t enough. How is it not enough?

The toy plunges in him freely now, and he rocks back on it. “ _Ten_ ,” he says, groaning. He hooks his legs around her waist and pulls her in, insistent. And he’s shaking all over, struggling with it now, how it’s too much yet keeps falling short. He cries out, “A-ah, fuck, Rebecca…”

She doesn’t turn down the dial but bends forward, getting closer to him. “Shh. Breathe, Shaun. So good, you’re doing great. Tell me what you need.” Her hand gives his hip a squeeze, a new pressure to keep him anchored. 

“More, don’t stop…” He’s babbling, not sure what he’s really saying. Her thrusts have slowed to give him space to think. “Hard… full, god, I need more just keep fucking me, harder, whatever you do, don’t stop…”

 _Love it when you look at me_ , passes through his mind, but with the vibrator fucking the thoughts right out of his head he’s not sure if he actually said it or not when Rebecca answers, “You’re gorgeous right now,” and he nearly loses it right there and then when her voice hitches, shaky with desire. “It’s so hot watching you let go.” The thrusts falter as she shifts her grip. A cool hand touches his cheek, brushing back the sweat-damp messy hair from his face. “What me to fuck you hard, Shaun?” she asks, gentle. “Is that what you want?”

There’s no room to think. Shaun presses his head back in the pillows, hoping she will know somehow because he  _doesn’t_ , he doesn’t know what to say or want outside of moremoremore. 

“Please,” he whines, keening against an unrelenting torrent of arousal. “I can’t—Rebecca—”

The cool touch is gone, back to his hip where Rebecca touches at the tender skin of his thighs and spreads his legs apart, opening him up. Shaun panics when she pulls out all the way, his heart falters from the shock of it—but then she grabs his hip and pulls him down, impales him flush as he can be on the vibrator in one long push that forces him to gasp, it feels so much like being immersed. 

It’s good. Scary, in a way. He can only breathe and ride the sensations, hoping, but not actually  _hoping_  because there really is no one on Earth he trusts as much as Rebecca to take him there and back safely, in one piece. It’s kind of her job description.

His last coherent impression is of Rebecca over him, calm and attentive as she looks into his face and thumbs the head of his cock. Thankfully not asking him to keep track of the dial settings now because Shaun cannot form sentences,  _cannot_. Probably for the best. He doesn’t know what he would say anyway.

He expects the last one, in hindsight—Rebecca sees something in his face, and she turns the vibrator up one last time, catching him just as he achieves that two or three second plateau of nearly serene, nirvana-like arousal before he comes. And he is entirely unprepared for it, for the  _strength_  of it, how it pounds on every nerve in his body and lights him up from deep in his core. Much more intense than normal. “Yeah,” Rebecca says through it, “come on, that’s it. I’ve got you.” Bless her, she’s ready and prepared to turn the power down, though Shaun can’t tell if she leaves it on a low setting for a few seconds to ease him into it or if his entire bottom is simply in the throes of aftershock. Thrusting comes to a more gradual stop; he makes a low, soft sound when she at last pulls out. 

Shaun lies back with his eyes shut, blown-out and weak and ridiculously content. He looks over, surprised, when Rebecca falls forward beside him on the bed. Her shoulders are hunched and her face turned the other way on the pillow, and it takes him a moment to figure out her hand is down her shorts.

A faint thrum of disappointment at that—Shaun would have been perfectly happy, excited actually, for the chance to roll over and help her out with that. As infinitely pleasing as the thought of Rebecca tangling her hands in his hair and holding him down between her legs is, Shaun also can’t appear to move and isn’t fast enough to do anything but observe. Her utter lack of delicacy takes him by surprise. It’s just ready, desperate efficiency, a pressing need being met without the slightest care to unnecessary trappings and flourishes as she takes care of everything that has been building up since starting on Shaun.

It’s exceedingly hot to watch. 

One of her ankles remains hooked over his shin when she falls over, and he finally feels her tense, leg stretching out and toes curling, before she flattens into his bed with a happy sigh.

He lets his head fall back on his pillow. They catch their breath together. Rebecca arches on the bed, shifting so she can look at him. “What do you think?” she says. “Not too bad, huh?”

Shaun throws his arm across his face, garbling his reply to an “asfshml” type sound. He’s a little embarrassed now how intense it was. 

The response works for Rebecca, though. “What do you usually do after sex? I’m hungry. You want something from the kitchen? I gotta check on Desmond and the radios, anyway.”

She leaps right up. Shaun frowns at her change in energy. “Do we—” He clears his throat. Sounding that pleased ought to be illegal. “If there’s anything crunchy and salty in there, perchance?”

Rebecca snaps her fingers. “Got it. Be right back.”

 _And that’s that_ , he thinks, dazed. Curiosity gets the better of him a second or so after she leaves and he reaches down with a grunt to explore his still-buzzing rump with one of his fingers. He finds his hole wet, loose, and very relaxed. It opens happily for him and he’s caressing it and gently fingering himself when Rebecca returns with a strange bag of Italian crisps Shaun has never seen before. Hidden away for a special occasion, maybe.

She smirks, but in a proud manner. “That is one satisfied asshole,” she says and flops down next to him. “Look at it, it’s almost smiling.”

“I’ll take your word on it.” Rebecca certainly doesn’t appear to mind, but he’ll likely have to take his fingers out of his arse if he wants food. 

She holds the bag out of his reach. “No way! I washed my hands when I got up, what have you done?”

“Well, I don’t want to get up,” he says sullenly and gathers the kicked-away blankets around him, more for warmth than propriety’s sake.

“Oh fine. Hold your hand out,” Rebecca says and pours for him. They munch in pleasantly companionable silence. With their date under their belts all safely encountered and met, he finds he wants to talk with her, ask her things. Like, it seems ridiculous to ask—too obvious or not obvious enough with a heavy slathering of indiscretion—if Rebecca has ever tried a sex machine, for instance. At least Shaun knows she could make a good one, if she can do that with just a vibrator… 

Shaun coughs again. He should now, before it becomes awkward. “I just wanted to say, well. Thank you. For the mod. And the rest of it, obviously.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he catches the corner of her mouth turn up. “Yeah, any time.”

She says it in such a way that he doesn’t need to confirm the genuineness of the statement. “If we have a next time, maybe I can try making it all the way to fourteen,” he says.

Rebecca stares at him, then laughs. “To fourteen? Is that what you were trying to do?”

“What do you mean what I was trying to do?” He pushes himself most of the way up in a spurt of exasperation. “Why on earth would you need fourteen settings if you weren’t going to use all of them?”

Her shoulders shake with quiet chuckles. “You  _use_  them, I just thought more like, a few extra ones so you could use it as a foot massager or something!” She pats his leg over the blanket. “You got way further than I thought you would, Shaun. That’s plentyhigh. And  _don’t_  stick your hands in the chips!” she warns when she again rolls off the bed. “I should probably go—”

Shaun becomes alert. “You—yes, you should probably be off to, ah. To your room, shouldn’t you.” He doesn’t wish to make their parting uncomfortable if she needs to leave. “Before Lucy gets back, too. Obviously.”

Rebecca leans in his doorway for a moment, looking back at him. “So…would you _prefer_ if I headed to my room for the night? ‘Cause I’m cool either way, I just forgot my mp3 player in my room and I was gonna get it.”

Ah. “No, I don’t. It wouldn’t.” He blinks. “If you stayed here. I don’t mind.”

“And Lucy got back from the store like twenty minutes ago,” Rebecca says, nodding at the bed as she turns to leave. “Where did you think I got the chips?”

Shaun blushes.

“But,” he says, turning to the bedside table to check the time.

“I took the batteries out of your clock,” Rebecca says from down the hallway, using her x-ray vision to see him as he turns to check the clock.

“Oh, thank you for telling me, yes, that’s lovely!” he calls after her. “I feel used!” 

Thoroughly used. And it doesn’t feel half bad at that. Shaun might even go so far as to say he enjoys it. Though he will need new batteries, since it appears the ones from the vibrator will be seeing some use. 

He fluffs the pillow under his head, resting under the warmth of the blanket as he waits for Rebecca to get back.


End file.
